Dream
by I Give Headaches To Aspirin
Summary: Sequel of Shield. Something happened in the 30 years Alucard was gone. He is soon caught up in a plan of revenge on Seras Victoria. They plan to use him against her. But who are they?
1. Back

Brandon yawned and stretched. His bed was comfy, but it was time to get to work.

He took a shower and got dressed in his L.U.N.A.R uniform before heading outside to the armoured van.

"Alright team, you heard the order, this guy only moves at night and he relocates a lot. So we need to be quick and kill the ghouls and search for this guy quickly before dawn. Let's move out." He ordered.

The ride to Cheddar was long and they joked around as they waited to arrive.

A group of ghouls had assembled in Cheddar under the command of a new, powerful vampire. They had to be killed before anyone else was turned into a ghoul.

L.U.N.A.R had been running for a few months now, and it was very effective when it came to carrying out missions.

The only disadvantage was that Alucard was kept so busy being the leader, that Brandon barely saw him.

The vampire was under the constant pressure of paperwork, recruitment and the missions.

Everyone could see that the stress was starting to get to him.

Brandon shook the negative thought out of his head. He had to be positive.

They jumped out of the van as soon as they caught sight of the ghouls and open fired until all that was left was a scattering of dust.

They were about to get back in the van when Brandon heard a noise behind him.

He spun around.

"S-Seras! But you're...d-d..."

"Dead, yes I know. But we were all forced out of Alucard's mind for some reason."

Seras, Pip, Walter, Anderson, Schrödinger. Integra.

"Alucard is gunna love this."

"How is Alucard?" Integra asked.

"Oh, he's fine. He's running the organisation quite well." There was silence.

"What... organisation?" Anderson asked.

"You guys don't know?"

"We've pretty much lost quite a bit of the memory of our time in Alucard's mind. It's vague, but we can sort of remember."

"Oh right, anyway, L.U.N.A.R. It's similar to Hellsing but more modern. Brandon grinned.

"Dear God, it's probably a blood bath." Walter muttered. Brandon frowned at him.

"Ah well, no point in you guys staying out here, hop in." They got into the van and they were off back to the HQ in London.

The new arrivals stared up in shock at the HQ building.

Well, it was impressive.

The moonlight glinted off of the large glass windows and soldiers and their armoured vehicles were scattered around the courtyard.

Laughter and loud voices were heard all around them as the soldiers joked and chatted.

A lot of the soldiers in L.U.N.A.R lived in the massive mansion and most of them had worked for Hellsing at some point.

"This is a pretty random question. But would any of you consider joining L.U.N.A.R? We need the help, the organisation is pretty much still in progress."

"We'd could help with the office stuff." Walter and Integra said, the others murmuring their agreement.

"That's great, Alucard desperately needs help with that." Brandon grinned. Maybe that would give the vampire some spare time too.

They went inside the mansion and stopped in front of a door.

"I'm warning you now, he'll probably throw something at some point, I think it's a way of dealing with the stress."

"I know how he feels." Integra smirked.

He opened the door.


	2. Reunited

They spotted Alucard sat at a desk.

He was writing something, looking at a computer screen every now and then and talking to someone over the phone.

And he wasn't enjoying the conversation.

"I'm doing everything I can! No! I'm not doing that! Why? Because it's dangerous, I'll probably kill myself and about 50 other people in the process! No! Ah you know what?"

He ripped the earpiece off and threw it at the wall.

"Asshole." He muttered.

"Knew that was coming. He's so predictable." Seras smirked.

"You still gotta deal with that stress Alucard." Brandon said.

Alucard looked up and stared at the new arrivals. His face the perfect picture of shock and discomfort.

"Brandon, I thought I said to stop bringing home strays."

"That's harsh Al." Brandon laughed. "We were on that mission in Cheddar and we ran into these guys. They said they can't remember much of their time in your mind and they were somehow forced out and ended up in Cheddar."

"Al?" Pip asked.

"Yeah, I call him that all the time. I find Alucard a bit of a mouthful to say all the time." Brandon grinned. He walked over to Alucard and frowned when he got closer.

"Al, I thought I told you to rest, or at least eat. You still look like hell."

"Well I'm a demon so I might as well." Alucard glared.

"You gotta stop doing this."

"Doing what?" He muttered.

"Neglecting yourself. You're gunna make yourself ill."

"I haven't got time mostly."

"Well I brought you some willing help."

"Damn you."

"Yeah well, it's better than you dying. Though you might get ink poisoning." Brandon said, staring pointedly at the eyes and swirls inked up the vampires left hand and fingers.

"It's my skin and blood, I'll do what I want." Alucard pulled an earpiece out of a draw and put it on.

"I blow more of these than you with cigars Integra." He laughed.

Integra glared at him and he stopped, pressing the button on the earpiece.

"Hello. What? Really? Nah we don't deal with that sorta stuff. You're slurring a little there, you drunk? Yeah, whatever. Little advice, don't drive until tomorrow." He turned it off.

"That's like, the third drunk that's called me tonight." Brandon laughed and ruffled Alucard's hair.

"Well I gotta go. Be back soon. Just be sure to get some rest."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Alucard rolled his eyes.

Brandon left the room and everything was quiet for a moment.

"Okay, I don't exactly know how you guys got out and took physical form. You guys should be dead."

"You're not happy were here?" Seras sounded hurt.

"Of course I am! I was just saying I have no idea how you're standing here."

"Well I'm glad, it would have sucked to come all this way for you to hate us." Seras ran forward and hugged him before pulling back and taking a closer look at him.

She frowned.

"Brandon was right, you haven't been eating or sleeping. Your eyes are orange. Even I know it's either or Alucard."

"I don't usually have time, so I just work until I pass out or something."

"That's not a good thing to do Alucard." Integra frowned.

"Ah well." He shrugged.

Seras glared at him and grabbed a pile of paperwork and an earpiece.

"We're helping."

Alucard rolled his eyes.


	3. What's going on?

They had worked for a few hours. Even Anderson helping with the paperwork and answering phone calls.

Brandon came back half way through and grinned at the progress being made.

He sat next to Alucard and joked with him while he worked, making everyone smile warmly at his laughter.

Brandon smiled fondly when Alucard finally fell asleep, leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Thanks you guys. A lot." A quiet chorus of okay's were heard.

"Well, works over for tonight. We only really operate at night." He carefully picked Alucard up, his head under his chin.

"Well, I'd better try and get him to his room." Schrödinger suddenly opened the door and rolled his eyes at Alucard.

"Really, he's never going to learn is he?"

"Oh shh you." Alucard mumbled quietly.

"Nice one, you woke him up." Brandon glowered at cat boy.

"Are you alright Alucard?" Walter asked.

"I...don't know." He said. His exhaustion showed clearly in his voice and his eyes were closed.

"Why can't you sleep? Or eat?"

The vampire didn't answer for a minute. "Can't eat, makes me sick."

Walter frowned.

Alucard suddenly shuddered and clenched his eyes shut, as if he was in pain.

"Alright, I don't care if it does make you sick, we're trying." Brandon said firmly.

"Seras I need your help."

They walked out of the office and into Alucard's room.

Brandon lay him down on the bed in there and they stared sadly at Alucard's still form before grabbing a few blood packs.

Seras ripped the top off of one. "Drink it Alucard."

"No." He mumbled.

"Now!"

"No."

"You either drink it, or I force it down your throat." She growled. "I'm not letting you make yourself ill."

He tried and Seras smiled when he finished the pack. "There, that's bet-"

Alucard suddenly lunged for the bin and threw the blood up into it.

He flopped down to the floor, staring blindly at the wall in front of him.

"Try one more Alucard." Brandon said. He grudgingly took it and they watched in dismay as he threw that one up too.

"This shouldn't be happening." Seras sighed. The male vampire was shivering now, his eyes closed.

"I've got one more idea." Brandon left the room and she sighed again.

She ran her hands gently through Alucard's hair, trying her best to make him feel just a little bit better.

The vampire relaxed under her touch, but he still shivered.

Brandon came back with Integra, who cut her finger and pressed it gently to Alucard's lips, trying to make him drink a little.

He only managed a small amount of blood, but he kept it down this time.

She wiped the blood carefully from his lips and then wiped her fingers on a towel.

"I hope that'll help." She said. "He looks like he's asleep now too."

"Yeah he is, let's stay here and make sure he isn't disturbed." Brandon said.

Only 10 minutes had passed when Alucard jerked up from the bed, his eyes wide. A choked noise escaped and he panted.

"Whoa, Al, what the hell?" Brandon exclaimed.

"Nothing." He got up off the bed and walked out.

"Al! Ah Jesus." Brandon stressed. " I don't understand what's going on with him."

"I have a feeling we're about to find out." Seras stared after him.


	4. Explode

A few weeks passed by and Alucard's condition only seemed to deteriorate.

Seras was going crazy with worry. Only Alucard and Brandon could tell that he was ill, but everyone else could see he was sort of tired.

Vampire attacks were happening more frequently, Anderson had gone back to Iscariot. Everything was causing worry.

"Nuclear activity has been increasing in the abandoned power plant lately." Seras heard Integra say when she entered Alucard's office.

"Do you think it's something to do with these vampire attacks?"

"I don't know. But it's not like we can do anything."

"Blow them up."

"That's more than a little dangerous."

"You don't have to call me that any more you know."

"Habit." Alucard's voice probably sounded normal to humans, but Seras could hear the exhausted undertone clearly.

"I'll try and get a team out to the Nuclear power plant as soon as possible. It's deserted so we shouldn't have any trouble."

Seras had a bad feeling about this.

Brandon was sneaking worried glances at Alucard every now and then.

He really shouldn't be out in the condition that he was in.

They exited the van and stared at the massive power plant in front of them.

Well, here goes nothing.

Seras lay in her coffin, unable to sleep because of the uneasy feeling she couldn't seem to get rid of.

She closed her eyes and almost jumped as a vision passed through her mind.

She saw a collapsing building and a strange figure with an unconscious Alucard at his feet.

Seras gasped and shot up, whacking her head off of the coffin lid. She cursed loudly and grabbed her earpiece.

She ran outside. "Alucard! Please come in!" Static only answered her. Wherever he was, he had no signal.

"Brandon, are you there?"

"What is it Seras?"

"Oh thank God! Where's Alucard?"

"Al's fine. He's over the other side of the plant. Why?"

"It's a trap!"

"Say wha-" The sentence was cut short by the loud static.

"Brandon? Brandon?"

No response.

Seras threw her earpiece at the ground and screamed her rage.

She ran inside and grabbed the Harkonnen II, picked up the nearest radio and called the Lunar Emergency signal..

"Mayday, Mayday," she yelled through the Military Radio. "Breach at Location Two-Four-One! Lost contact with groups Alpha Three and Omega One! Suspected Compromise!"

"Copy That, Sierra Seven. Recommend you send pick-up. Sending emergency services, over."

"Copy that, signing out."

News helicopters filled the skies and the sires of emergency vehicles echoed in the night.

They had spent six hours searching for the soldiers in the rubble and were still uncovering them.

Several had been crushed to death and one appeared to be murdered.

Seras was tearing through the rubble, tears of panic running down her face as she searched.

She gasped. She could hear coughing coming from the destruction and ran over.

She stared down at a familiar face. "Brandon!"

He was caked in ash, dust and dry blood. Seras threw the remaining bricks off of him and yelled for the paramedics.

"S-Seras, go look for A-Al." He coughed and spluttered.

Seras nodded and ran around to the other side if the plant. Brandon had said Alucard was there before the collapse.

She spotted a figure lying on the floor and ran over. She turned it over and gasped.

Alucard.

He looked like he was asleep, dirt on his face and clothes. He didn't appear to be injured in any way. However, he was burning up like he was ill.

"Alucard? Wake up." He was completely unresponsive. She lifted him up and slung his arm around her shoulder.

She would have to get him back to the HQ.

Deja-vu swept over her as she heard a ticking noise coming from the untouched side of the plant.

A bomb.

"Shit!"

Schrödinger watched the chaos silently from a part of still standing roof.

He heard the ticking of a bomb underneath him and didn't bother to move.

"There's a bomb in the plant. Run away! Get out of here!"

Schrödinger stared down and spotted Seras yelling, Alucard's arm slung around her shoulder.

There as a sudden panic and everyone was running in the opposite direction of the plant, dragging anyone they could with them.

Not everyone would escape.

Brandon was still lying on the ground, the paramedics having had run away.

He shrugged and decided to help him. Alucard seemed to like him enough.

He teleported down next to the man and vanished, taking Brandon with him.

Then the building exploded.


	5. Wake up!

I apologize in advance for my crappy accents...

Seras screamed and tried her best to protect Alucard from the rubble flying through the air towards them.

She jumped behind a large pile of bricks and pressed them against it.

Dust and shards of glass spilled over the pile and showered over them.

"Alucard, wake up!" No response.

She groaned and wrapped her arms around his waist, dragging him with her.

She stumbled across the power point site towards the vehicles.

"Walter!" She yelled to the butler. He spun around, his eyes wide, before running over.

"What happened to Alucard?"

"I don't know, I found him like this. He's not waking up." Walter grabbed Alucard and supported him.

"Seras." A weak voice called in her head.

"Master!"

Schrödinger suddenly popped up next to Seras, Brandon leaning on his shoulder.

"I got him, ze paramedics left him dere."

"Let's just get back to HQ." Walter sighed.

The drive back to the HQ was silent. The shock had finally set in and the mourning had started.

Out of the 57 soldiers, search teams and paramedics that had been sent out to the plant, only 20 had survived the two explosions.

And Alucard was in a coma.

After he had seen that Brandon was alive, he had finally succumbed to the unconsciousness.

Seras couldn't take her eyes off of Alucard's silent form sat next to her in the car, leaning against the window.

His red eyes were shut, his black hair messed and the dirt from the explosion still on his face.

She gently rubbed it off and sighed. She could still feel the heat pouring off of him. It was like he had a fever.

It was just one disaster after another.

She closed her eyes and another vision appeared.

The figure was there again, staring at her with an evil grin on his face.

She started and her eyes flew open.

"Miss Victoria. Are you alright?" Walter asked, looking at her curiously.

"Yes. I'm fine."

She would have to tell someone about these visions soon. But not yet.

Seras sat on the side of the bed Alucard was laying on.

Brandon was recovering quickly in the med-bay. He was devastated and angry when he heard that Alucard was in a coma.

Angry at himself.

"I should have gone with him! I should have protected him!"

"Brandon, it's not your fault." She had said. And it hadn't been his fault. No one knew what was going on with Alucard.

"Seras, w-what if he never...wakes up?"

"Don't think like that. He's stronger than anyone I've ever known. Of course he'll wake up."

"Can I see him?" Then the doctor had jumped in.

"You'll be able to see him in about a week. Not now. You're still healing."

Seras sighed as she remembered the conversation.

What was happening to Alucard?


	6. Pass Out

Alucard quietly pushed open the door to the power plant.

The few soldiers he had with him were on edge, something didn't feel right.

The lights of the torches shone dimly around the building, reflecting off of glass and giving the room an leery feel.

"Ah!" Alucard spun around.

One of the soldiers was on the floor, dead. His eyes stared unseeingly at the wall, his face frozen in shock.

"Keep your eyes open. Watch each others back's." The vampire ordered. they couldn't afford any more mistakes.

They weren't alone.

A dark chuckle cut through the air, making even Alucard shiver.

"You think you actually have a chance here?" The voice was deep and mocking.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me...Nightmare. You might want to hurry up. The clock is ticking."

Alucard was confused for a minute before he heard it.

Tick, tick, tick.

He spun around and stared in shock at the device.

A beep pierced the air and the device blew.

He was flung straight through a wall and into the yard outside, shards of glass and rubble showering over him.

He got up and attempted to walk but then fell to his knees.

His sight blurred and his mind started to spin.

What was happening?

He fell to his hands and then the floor, darkness creeping from the sides of his vision.

A man stood in front of him, grinning down at him.

"Have fun."

He passed out.

Seras yawned and stretched, climbing out of her coffin.

She climbed up onto the bed in the room and smiled.

"Hello master." She said to his unconscious form.

It had been a week since he had fallen into the coma, and he showed no signs of waking up any time soon.

She sighed and lay next to him, staring at his 'sleeping' face.

"I wish you would wake up."

There was a knock and she looked up.

"Hellooooo?"

"Brandon!"

The brown haired human was grinning, wobbling slightly on his crutches.

"How's it goin Seras?"

"Great. I'm so glad you're out of the hospital."

"So am I. Trust me." They both laughed.

"So, he's still not awake?"

"No, I wish I knew what was going on." Seras said, sitting on the side of the bed. "Though maybe...I do."

"Wait. What?" Brandon said, instantly serious. "You know why he's like this?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Tell me Seras!" He sat on the bed next to her.

"I've been having...visions. I saw the explosion at the plant, that's how I knew it was a trap. And I saw Alucard unconscious, I just didn't know what it meant then. And..." She trailed off.

"And what?" Brandon was gripping her arms tightly, staring at her intently.

"I keep seeing this man. Tall, red eyes, kind of...evil looking."

"Do you know who he is?"

"I could...go into Alucard's mind and look. but not on my own."

"I'll go with you." They jumped. Integra was standing in the doorway.

"I'm not an old woman since I was brought back. I'm young again and can fight. I'm going with you."

"Yes Sir Integra." Seras smiled.

She closed her eyes and searched though her mind for the mental link with Alucard.

She found it and gripped Integra's hand, dragging both of them into Alucard's mind.

A deep laugh echoed around the room.

"Wonderful. My plan is coming together."


	7. Copy

Seras could tell there was something wrong as soon as they entered Alucard's mind. The atmosphere felt intense and chaotic.

They made their way down the street, tense and on guard. They turned a corner and froze.

Was that...them?

The copies of themselves were mercilessly attacking Alucard. Seras froze in shock before she glared and her eyes turned red. How dare they hurt him.

She ran forward with a cry of rage and shot the other Integra. The copy turned to dust and then she was suddenly battling herself.

The other Seras was clawing at her, snapping its teeth and lunging. Seras punched the copy in the gut and kicked it into a wall before checking on Alucard.

"Master!"

He was lying on the floor, looking unconscious with blood coming from the many cuts on his body.

She growled as the copy jumped on her again and bit its neck. She tore out its throat and watched as it turned to dust.

"My, you've gotten quite violent haven't you?" Came a voice. A voice Seras knew well. She gasped and turned around and suddenly her vision was in front of her.

Nightmare.

He was standing over Alucard just like it her vision, grinning insanely and staring at her.

"You!"

"Yes. After you destroyed my ghouls and tried to kill me 10 years ago, I joined a force. I will get my revenge Seras Victoria. And if that means killing your precious master then so be it."

"Leave him alone! He's innocent!" Nightmare smirked and placed his foot on Alucard's side. The vampire was slowly waking up. He quickly pushed his foot down and a crunch filled the air and Alucard's ribs broke.

He cried out and jerked in pain as Nightmare kept on pushing on the broken ribs. Seras screamed and leapt at Nightmare, pushing him off of the hurt vampire.

They rolled across the ground and she attacked him violently as he tried to get back to Alucard. She almost froze when she caught a glimpse of Integra.

She was holding a gun and aiming in at Alucard. Suddenly Seras knew.

Integra hadn't been acting right over the past few months. Seras had know that Integra had loved Alucard fiercely when she was alive, but that passion was now gone.

That wasn't Sir Integra. It was another copy.

And it was about to kill Alucard.

Seras kicked Nightmare down the street and lunged at Integra, flinging her to the ground and wrapped her hands around her throat.

The Integra copy laughed. "So you found out."

"You heartless bitch." Seras growled before sinking her teeth into Integra's neck and drinking her blood. She looked up once she was drained and looked over at Alucard who was staring at her in pain and shock.

"W-Why did you?"

"It wasn't her Master. It was another copy. I'm sorry but Sir Integra never came back. She's dead."

"You're not going to stop me from getting my revenge!" She spun around and aimed the Harkonnen at Nightmare.

"Just die and go to hell." She pulled the trigger and Nightmare exploded into ash.

Seras turned to Alucard and smiled softly.

"Time to wake up."

~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~

His sight was fuzzy when he first opened his eyes.

"He's waking up!" He heard someone say excitedly. Was that Brandon?

His vision cleared slightly and he looked to his left. Brandon was grinning at him.

"You gave me a heart attack you ass!" Brandon yelled. But he was still grinning.

"Sorry." Alucard mumbled.

"Think you can keep some blood down this time?" He glared at the human and grabbed the blood pack. "Shut up."

Alucard felt better after he drank the blood. He still felt hungry which was to be expected after how long he had gone without blood, but he had kept it down.

Seras came into the room and smiled. "You kept it down. That's great!"

She hugged him tightly and then glared at him.

"No disrespect master. But don't you dare do that to me again."

"Sorry." Brandon and Seras laughed.


	8. Christmas

Everything had pretty much gone back to normal. Alucard was working again with frequent visits from Seras and Brandon to make sure he was drinking blood and sleeping.

Brandon had healed quickly and was no loner using crutches.

And everything was peaceful.

Well, almost.

Alucard glared angrily at the fledgeling, human and werewolf in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"SHE STARTED IT!"

"I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT! YOU DESTROYED HALF THE LABS!"

"I'M SORRY MASTER!"

"IDIOTS EVERYWHERE! WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT NO PAINTBALLS!"

"Ze no part?" Schrodinger said.

"THAT'S IT NOW YOU'RE DEAD!" Alucard lunged at Schrodinger and Seras and Brandon watched at the young boy screamed and ran away from the furious vampire.

"I said that you should have toned it down." Walter said, shaking his head. "He's far too stressed."

"YOU'RE TELLING US ZAT NOW!" Schrodinger screamed as he ran out of the room.

~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~

Seras hummed Christmas carols as she decorated the tree. She gasped as she dropped the star and then sighed in relief when Alucard caught it and threw it back up to her.

"Thank you Master."

He nodded and went to his desk , typing something up on the computer and filing away paperwork.

The vampire had become much calmer and responsible Seras noticed. He wasn't always annoying people and purposely scaring them like he used to when Hellsing still existed.

She knew that he was sad about Integra, but he did his best to hide it and get past the obstacle in his way.

He sat down on the edge of the desk and sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Take a break master." Seras said, glaring at him. He began to protest but then decided not to after seeing the look of doom Brandon also joined in giving him as he entered the room.

"Fine." He groaned. Brandon dragged him over to the couch and they sat down, watching Seras decorate.

"It's starting to look great Seras."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

Schrodinger came into the room and Alucard tensed. He still hadn't gotten over the paintball incident a while back. It had costed a lot of money to replace the equipment.

Alucard suddenly froze before grinning evilly, making the werewolf nervous.

The vampire grabbed 2 cans of fake snow and ran after the wolf.

They weren't seen for another hour.

~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~

Seras and Brandon looked up when Alucard came in, his face completely blank.

They looked at each other as sat down again and stared at the door. They joined him in staring as they head a jingling.

A figure covered in fake snow, tinsel, Christmas lights and bells walked in with Walter. Walter was looking like he was trying his best not to laugh.

Brandon and Seras gaped before they burst out laughing, rolling on the floor.

"I hate you Alucard." Schrodinger growled.

"Maybe this will teach you not to encourage everyone to use paintballs." Alucard shrugged, grinning.

~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~

Christmas day came and they were sat in the main room. Seras, Brandon, Walter and Schrodinger. Pip wasn't there for the holidays as he was visiting his family in France but he had left presents for them. The soldiers had all gone home to their families for the holiday.

Schrodinger was sat there with some fake snow still stuck in his hair. Alucard had finally helped him get the decorations off after making sure everyone had seen them and they had called a truce.  
Seras had gotten some new boots from Walter, a watch from Schrodinger, a CD from Brandon, a DVD from Pip and a necklace from Alucard.

Brandon had mostly gotten CD's and DVD's but Alucard had made his day by getting him an xbox 360. To say he was happy when he had gotten it was an understatement. He had nearly cut off Alucard's air while hugging him.

Walter had gotten new wires from Pip, a new monocle from Seras, a mobile from Brandon, cigars from Schrodinger and Alucard had gotten him a new pair of gloves to protect his hands from the wires when he used them.

Schrodinger had gotten things a kid of his age would usually want. He got computer games from practically everyone but Seras had gotten him a stuffed wolf toy and he was hugging it to his chest.

Alucard had been hard to get stuff for. They had all gotten together without his knowledge and shared ideas about what to get. They had ended up with lots of different things. Walter had gotten Alucard a new pair of gloves as well, Black instead of white. Schrodinger had a set of Graham Masterson books which he had caught Alucard reading before. Brandon had gotten his hands on a pair of blue tinted sunglasses which Alucard had grinned at him for before putting on. Seras had though long and hard for days before she had managed to think of a present.

She would wait to give it to him.

She waited until afterwards when Brandon and Schrodinger were playing on the xbox 360 with Walter watching until she went out onto the balcony and stood next to Alucard.

"I wanted to save this present until we were alone master." She handed the box to him and he gave her a strange look. He opened it and then stared down at the object inside.

"Seras w-" He trailed off.

"I thought Sir Integra would have wanted you to have it."

Inside of the box there was a black leather strap that went around his wrist and right in the middle of the thick strip was the cross Integra had always worn around her neck. It was incased in glass to protect his skin from it but the silver still shone brightly in the moonlight.

"Seras this is just-" He looked up and his eyes showed what he was feeling. It meant so much to him that she had done this.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome master." She grabbed the strap and fastened it around his wrist, making sure it was tight so it didn't fall off. Alucard hugged her and they stayed like that for a moment. The full moon shining down on them like a watchful guardian.

"Hey guys come look at this!" Brandon yelled. "I'm kickin the wolf boys ass!"

Alucard snickered and stood up. "We'd better go and see before they destroy something."

Seras laughed and grabbed his hand, walking inside.

Everything was peaceful for now.


End file.
